If I Become Someone
by Rabidnar
Summary: Chloe. Why did that name sound familiar? Chloe. Chloe? Chloe. Shit. "Wait, that's Aubrey Posen?" she asked in disbelief. "That's the Aubrey who is dating my assistant?" Drabble.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pitch Perfect nor do I own Melrose Place 2.0  
**A/N: **This isn't going to turn into an actual story. I just wanted to see what it would look like if I wrote an Ella/Aubrey/Chloe triangle. And then I thought I'd share. I am unreasonably tempted to continue this though.

* * *

**If I Become Someone**

* * *

_What have I done?  
It's too late for that.  
What have I become?  
Truth is: nothing yet.  
A simple mistake starts the hardest time.  
I promise, I'll do anything you ask.  
This time._

* * *

Two thoughts rang out in Ella's mind as she slipped out of Jessie Roberts' hospital room and weaved her way through maze-like hallways toward the nurses' desk.

The first thought was that she hated hospitals. There were too many people wearing white after Labor Day (lab coats were a disgrace to fashion). Not to mention hospitals were a breeding ground for disease. If her clients were going to do something stupid (and obviously they were all intent on doing so), she'd prefer it if they didn't end up almost killing themselves in the process. Did it really take a near-death experience to realize you need rehab? Because even rehab rooms were better than spending her day around countless bacteria and those plastic bags that people put over their shoes – not that whatever they were wearing underneath could actually be considered shoes anyway. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

The second thought was that her assistant was on thin ice. If Ella trusted one more latte and nearly spit out a mouthful of full-fat milk again, that woman would be done before she could sing the words to 'No' by Vivian Girls. She tossed the cup and its cold contents into the trashcan then approached one of the med students standing beside the desk. "Lauren," she called her, her voice drawn out in appreciation.

Lauren heaved a deep sigh and stop scrawling out words on a piece of paper. "Ella, I'm busy." Her irritation didn't go unnoticed, but Ella easily brushed it off. Lauren could multitask for a moment.

"Look," Ella said bluntly and stopped beside the desk, resting her arm on the cold top. "I know that what you're doing could potentially-" Her words were cut off by sudden commotion about five feet away. This was a hospital. Couldn't people keep their voices down? She glanced over at the doctor and (what she supposed was) an intern in irritation. Or what would be irritation if the tall blonde intern wasn't so attractive.

Lauren followed her gaze and turned around. "You know, I watch David's dad cut down the-" she started, but Ella blocked her out.

"Not the person I'm interested in," Ella commented, ignoring Dr. Mancini. David's dad was irrelevant unless the conversation had to do with David. Even then, the man didn't seem to warrant someone's time of day.

"Ella!" Lauren exclaimed in a quiet tone.

"Shhh," Ella hushed her.

"What the hell took you so long?" Dr. Mancini bit out. Not a single nurse in the room looked taken aback by him openly scolding one of his interns. Lauren just sighed.

The intern drew in a breath and straightened her posture. "Your files were unorganized, Sir," she answered. She shot a glance toward Ella and Lauren. Ella could feel the corners of her lips turning upward in a smile. The intern immediately looked away from them and addressed Dr. Mancini with as much confidence as she could seem to muster. It was convincing. "I'll do better next time, Sir."

"You better hope there is a next time," Lauren murmured in a mocking tone under her breath.

"You better hope there is a next time," Dr. Mancini warned her. He turned away from her and walked away.

The intern swallowed hard. She shot one more side glance at Ella and Lauren before she turned and walked swiftly in the opposite direction.

"Who is she?" Ella asked. She turned and watched her leave, resting both of her elbows back against the nurses' desk.

"Her name's Aubrey," Lauren answered. "She came from some school called Barden University."

"Is she good?" Ella inquired and stared at Aubrey's back until she disappeared from view. Barden. Why did that sound familiar?

"One of the best," Lauren answered. She turned around and looked back down at her paper. "But she's not going to last long."

Ella smirked and slowly turned on her heel to face her roommate again. "I want her," she stated.

Lauren looked up. "Ella, she has a girlfriend." She breathed a laugh. "Her girlfriend is…"

_Even better._ "I don't want her like that." Ella rolled her eyes. "Unless her girlfriend is hot too." She waved a hand and got back to her original point. "I want-"

"Ella, her girlfriend is Chloe," Lauren cut her off.

Chloe. Why did that name sound familiar? Chloe. Chloe? _Chloe_. Shit. "Wait, that's Aubrey Posen?" she asked in disbelief. She took Lauren's pen and slapped it down on the desk for extra affect. "That's the Aubrey who is dating my assistant?"

"Yeah." Lauren took her pen back.

"Ooh," Ella hummed. Interesting. She pointed toward the hall where Aubrey disappeared. "Set me up a coffee date with her."

Lauren looked up. "Ella." Her tone was scolding. "You want to replace your assistant with your assistant's girlfriend?"

"Come on," Ella tried to convince her. "They'll have some hot angry sex, maybe with me in the middle, and they'll get over it."

"Ella, no." Lauren shook her head and looked back down.

Ella glanced at the clock then smirked and patted the table a few times. "Coffee date, Lauren," she reminded her. She would make this happen.

Aubrey Posen would be her new assistant – whether or not she was dating Chloe Beale.


End file.
